Maze
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Di dunia lain dimana kerajaan masih berdiri, peperangan dan penjajahan masih terjadi. Hiduplah seorang pangeran yang memiliki rahasia kecil namun akan bermasalah jika dikathui. Hingga ia ditolong pria misterius yang merubah jalan pikirannya (13 DAYS CHALL)
1. After War

Author : sekarang saya ikut tantangan :3

Ludwig : ini…saya…lagi?

Author : kan disuruh crack pairing se-crack-banget

Ludwig : *geleng-geleng kepala*

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia – Hidekaz Himaruya,da! Bukan dari Korea (Korea langsung pundung)

**Warning** : rada OOC(karena saya nggak yakin T_T), gaje, PAIRING PALING CRACK!, typo(s), ngetik negebut dan mungkin two-shot atau three-shot dll…

* * *

Nun jauh disana, terdapat seorang putri yang sayangnya memiliki obsesi teraneh. Putri kerajaan itu ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengeran yang bisa berperang dan mengangkat pedang melawan musuh yang menyerang atau untuk ditaklukan. Maka, sejak kecil putri tersebut tidak ingin memakai gaun layaknya putri kerajaan kebanyakan bahkan putri itu selalu mengenakan pakaian seorang pangeran. Bahkan putri yang memiliki gaya layaknya pangeran ini sangat terkenal dikalangan para putri atau para _lady_ tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang putri tulen. Nama putri itu adalah Elizaveta Hedervary

Kali ini pangeran itu pergi ke medan perang dengan menaiki kuda berwarna putih nan gagah, disamping kanannya tergantung sebuah pedang berwarna perak yang mempertegas dirinya bahwa seorang pangeran layaknya di negeri dongeng. Sang pangeran dan pasukan yang dibawanya akhirnya meninggalkan wilayah kerajaan tercintanya menuju sebuah wilayah peperangan untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya dari serangan kerajaan yang dipimpin seorang raja yang kejam. Kedua orang tua pangeran alias sang putri mencegahnya untuk ikut hal ini namun batal saat melihat si anak yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan putri tercinta mereka.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa jam, akhirnya pasukan tersebut bertemu pasukan kerajaan yang akan menyerang mereka. Si pangeran itu menatap tajam musuhnya yang berambut _platinum blonde_ bermata ungu yang justru mengeluarkan kata "kolkolkol" aneh. Saat pedang milik tsar yang menurut kabar sangat menyeramkan, perang tersebut dimulai. Sang putri dengan gagah beraninya mengangkat pedang tajam kebanggannya menuju lawan. Dengan pedang ditangan kanan dan tameng di tangan kiri serta kuda miliknya yang diberi nama "Snowy" berlari serta menebas lawan hingga darah mereka terciprat ke pipi sang pangeran.

Setelah beberapa jam, pertarungan itu mengorbankan banyak jiwa dikedua belah pihak. Pangeran beserta tsar yang diketahui bernama Ivan itu saling berhadapan dengan keadaan yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama terkena percikan darah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat pangeran itu sedang menunduk, Ivan mengeluarkan penjaga yang paling terkuatnya yaitu _General winter _dan menyerang pangeran itu hingga terpental jauh. Selanjutnya sang pangeran kehilangan kesadarannya, sebelum semuanya gelap si pangeran melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde _mendekatinya.

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

Pangeran itu akhirnya sadar dan mulai membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah ruangan yang berbeda dari biasanya, dimulai dari ukurannya hingga hiasan yang biasa terpajang rapi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Awalnya ia kebingungan hingga ia menyadari beberapa perban yang menutupi luka parah. Saat ia sadar, laki-laki yang menolongnya akhirnya muncul dengan sepiring wurst panggang disertai _mashed potato _yang menyebabkan pangeran tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan air liur karena kelaparan.

"Namamu, Daniel Hedervary seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang bukan?" Suara laki-laki misterius terdengar dingin

"I…iya apa kau yang menolongku sewaktu tadi aku kalah oleh tsar psikopat itu?"

"…." Laki-laki misterius itu terdiam dan akhirnya meninggalkan pangeran tersebut

"Tunggu! Kau belum beri tahu namamu…"

"Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt"

"_namanya seperti pangeran yang hilang, tapi tidak mungkin dia itu pengeran yang hilang karena mereka menghilang sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu… Seharusnya penampilannya tidak semuda ini"_

Pangeran itu menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Entah apa alasannya ia tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa laki-laki misterius tadi dan tersenyum karena rasa makanannya yang enak. Iapun melanjutkan acara makannya dikamar tersebut. Sedangkan laki-laki misterius tadi sekarang sedang duduk terdiam didepan rumahnya dan terlihat memikirkan suatu hal, ia menutup matanya.

"Bruder! _Mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 20 tahun yang ditarik tangannya menuju kandang kuda_

_Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua hanya nyengir, "Ayo kita ke kerajaan seberang dan melihat temanku seorang pangeran!"_

"_Ta…tapi nanti _mutti, vati _dan _onkel _Roderich_(1) _akan marah dan belum para penjaga istana yang akan memarahi kita karena dua pangeran kerajaan berkeliaran ke kerajaan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan kerajaan, bruder!"_

_Si kakak terdiam saat telah sampai di depan kandang kuda, ia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat bermacam-macam kuda. Adiknya hanya terdiam melihatnya, sedangkan si kakak mulai memilih kuda yang akan ditunggangi dan berhenti didepan kuda berwarna hitam._

"_Nah, sekarang kita pilih untukmu, Lud!" Si kakak menarik tangan adiknya menuju salah satu kuda yang berwarna cokelat._

"_Ini… kan _braun(2)? _Kuda kesayangan kakak…" Adiknya kemudian mendekati kuda itu_

"_Ja! Dan ayo kita pergi!"_

_Hanya dalam beberapa saat, kedua bersaudara itu keluar dari kandang dan menuju gerbang kerajaan. Karena sia kakak tahu kalau di gerbang terdapat penjaga, iapun mempercepat laju kudanya dan melewati penjagaan tersebut. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang terkejut dan panik saat mengetahui bahwa dua anak laki-laki yang baru kabur itu adalah pangeran mereka._

_Setelah melewati kerajaan dan didepan hutan gelap yang terkenal dengan makhluk misterius yang hidup disana. Ludwig menghentikan kudanya saat akan memasuki hutan tersebut, Gilbert hanya kebingungan melihat adiknya dan menghentikan kudanya juga. _

"_Kenapa berhenti, Lud?" Gilbert mendekati adiknya_

"_Ini… hutan terlarang dimana banyak makhluk kegelapan yang hidup! Dari penyihir hingga katanya vampire ada disini" Ludwig menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya_

"_Tidak awesome! Kenapa kau mau percaya sama yang seperti itu, Lud? Ayo kita pergi saja!"_

_Gilbert sudah duluan pergi menuju hutan tersebut dan terpaksa Ludwig mengikuti kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. Awalnya mereka berjalans serta berbincang seperti biasa hingga sebuah makhluk misterius melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ludwig menelan ludah dan baru tersadar saat kakaknya terlempar dari kuda tersebut, tak disangka mendarat tepat dibatang yang tajam. Mata Ludwig membesar melihat kejadian itu, namun ia makin terkejut lagi saat makhluk itu menjatuhkannya tepat diatas tanah. Kemudian dada Ludwig diinjak makhluk tadi hingga ia merasa sesak, akhirnya makhluk misterius tadi memperlihatkan wajahnya._

"_Ahh… manusia yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku dan akhirnya bisa membunuhnya" Ternyata orang itu adalah vampir yang anehnya memiliki alis tebal_

"_A…apa maksudmu?" Ludwig memegang kaki vampire itu untuk mengurangi injakannya_

"_Well, well… daripada kau meninggal tanpa menderita seperti kakakmu yang bodoh itu lebih baik kalau disiksa dulu, bagaimana?"_

_Ludwig terdiam, ia tak mengerti. Dengan mudahnya badan Ludwig diangkat dan tangan dingin makhluk itu menyeka kerah baju yang dipakai Ludwig dan mulai mendekatkan mulutnya. Hanya beberapa detik, taring tajam milik vampire itu menusuk kulitnya hingga darahnya habis, namun vampir itu sengaja meninggalkan Ludwig dalam keadaan hidup._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, badan Ludwig terasa sakit melebihi apapun selanjutnya ia kehilangan kesadaran._

"LUDWIG!" Seseorang mengagetkan pria itu

"Pangeran?" Ludwig justru menyapanya balik

"Te…terima kasih atas makanannya… rasanya enak"

"Hmm"

Kali ini pangeran itu memakai baju milik Ludwig yang tentunya terlalu besar. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas dan facepalm melihat hal itu.

"Bajumu kebesaran dan kenapa tidak pakai baju perempuan yang kupinjam dari saudara jauhku Bella" Ludwig berdiri untuk pergi dari tempat itu lagi

"Mau kemana?"

Ludwig tak menjawab, ia hanya masuk untuk mencari baju yang diberi saudara jauhnya. Matanya sibuk melihat barang tersebut di dalam lemari miliknya hingga ia menemukan benda berwarna hijau. Ia tarik baju itu dan ternyata sebuah pakaian yang mirip baju maid berwarna hijau dengan pita berwarna putih dibelakangnya.

"Eliza, pakai baju ini… Untuk seorang putri tidak pantas memakai baju pria" Ludwig melempar baju itu tepat pada pangeran itu dan diterimanya.

"Ba…baju perempuan? Dan… tunggu! Kau tahu aku seorang perempuan dari mana dan… dan kau tahu nama asliku? !" Pangeran itu panik

"Aku tahu dari pikiran kedua orang tuamu"

"Hah?"

Ludwig berdiri lagi dan keluar rumah tepat saat matahari berwarna kemerah-merahan. Tentu saja pangeran itu merasa curiga dengan Ludwig.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya pangeran itu

"bukan urusanmu" Jawab Ludwig dingin

"Aku ikut"

"Jangan, berbahaya! apalagi akan malam"

"Maksudmu?"

Ludwig tidak menjawab lagi dan iapun pergi berjalan kearah hutan yang gelap. Pangeran itu mendengus dengan sifat Ludwig yang aneh itu. Melihat baju yang diberikan Ludwig, iapun hanya melipat tangannya didada dan menginjak tanah dengan kesal. Tapi iapun mulai memegang baju itu dan mengangkatnya, ia melihat baju tersebut dilanjutkan dengan melihat baju yang ia kenakan terus menerus. Awalnya ia ingin letakkan baju itu lagi, tapi diurungkan dan langsung pergi ke kamar yang ia gunakan tadi saat tidak sadar. Ia mengganti baju yang dikenakannya dengan baju seperti maid itu.

"_Sepertinya lebih baik kalau mulai saat ini aku jadi putri yang baik… TUNGGU! Apa yang kupikirkan ini? !" _Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Tapi tetap saja ia pakai baju itu dan ikatan rambut yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dilepas. Selanjutnya ia mencari sisir rambut yang akhirnya ditemukan di cermin wastafel. Iapun mulai merapikan rambutnya layaknya seorang putri. Selesai menyisir rambut ia bercermin, terpantul sosoknya yang kali ini benar-benar feminim. Ia berkeliling rumah itu dan sampai di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat banyak buku.

"_Ia memiliki perpustakaan juga? Aneh, seperti seorang bangsawan_" Pikir Elizaveta.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang saat dibaca bahasanya ternyata tidak dimengerti olehnya, ia akhirnya tersadar bahwa buku itu berasal dari kerajaan yang katanya kedua putra mahkuotanya menghilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa kecuali yang lebih muda ia tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang. Kali ini kerajaan itu diperintah oleh keluaga bangsawan Zwingli yang diketahui sebagai saudara jauhnya. Ia menutup buku itu dan terkejut saat melihat satu lukisan yang ditaruh begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Ternyata lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan kedua pangeran yang hilang yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ia akan berteriak jika saja Ludwig tidak mendatangi ruang yang mirip perpustakaan itu. Eliza yang mengetahui hal ini langsung saja bersembunyi di tempat yang terlihat. Ludwig tahu sebenarnya pangeran itu sudah melihat semuanya sehingga ia merasa kesal dengan kelakuannya. Ludwig menutup matanya dan mencium udara untuk mencari pangeran yang bersembunyi tepat bagian sudut tak terlihat karena banyaknya barang yang bertumpuk.

"Pangeran, keluarlah sekarang, aku tahu kau ada ditumpukan barang itu! Aku bisa mencium bau badanmu diseluruh ruangan ini" Nada Ludwig meninggi

Eliza akhirnya keluar walaupun dengan langkah yang pelan, ia menunduk tidak ingin melihat mata Ludwig. Setelah beberapa langkah dan hamper mendekati Ludwig, dengan kecepatan tinggi Ludwig sudah ada didepannya. Eliza terkejut dan menatap wajah Ludwig, kali ini mata laki-laki dihadapannya itu sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Seharusnya kuperingatkan untuk tidak memutari rumah, ah tidak! seharusnya kubiarkan untuk meninggal di medan perang saja" Ludwig makin mendekat

"A…aku tidak tahu dan…dan maaf aku melihat suatu hal yang tidak pantas untukku" Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Eliza

Hanya sekali dorongan badan, Eliza sudah bertemu tembok yang menyebabkan suara berdebam keras.

"AKH!" Tentu saja Eliza merasa kesakitan

"Tidak, kalaupun kau masih hidup seharusnya kuminum darahmu hingga mati" Hanya beberapa detik Ludwig sudah didepan Eliza, tangannya sengaja menghalangi untuk Eliza tidak kabur

"Le…lepas!"

Tapi tangan Ludwig kemudian mencengkram bahu Eliza dengan kuat, entah sadar atau tidak Eliza sudah bergetar karena ketakutan dan sir mata sudah muncul dikedua sudutnya. Bibir Ludwig makin mendekati lehernya dan Eliza makin ketakutan dan air mata akhirnya mengaliri pipinya.

"Bau… darahmu… sangat… manis untuk ukuran seorang… yang tomboy… sepertimu" Nafas tersengal-sengal Ludwig makin terasa di leher Eliza

"Le…lepaskan!"

"_Aku harus kabur dari sini kalau tidak ingin mati!"_

Eliza hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya, namun tak disangka Ludwig tidak menggigitnya hanya mencium lehernya dan pergi meninggalkan dia di ruangan itu. Ekspresi muka Eliza berubah menjadi kebingungan. Satu hal yang ia tahu sebelum Ludwig berbalik badan ialah raut mukanya yang menahan sakit dan badannya yang bergetar. Lamunannya terpotong dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Eliza jatuh terduduk lemas, ia tidak menyangka kalau pangeran yang hilang itu kini telah menjadi vampire dan hamper saja nyawanya menjadi korban kehausannya.

Diluar ruangan, terlihat Ludwig yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal di dalam kamar mandi. Ia memegang lehernya untuk menahan hasrat haus akan darah dan air sengaja ia nyalakan sehingga membasahi badannya. Ia menutup mata agar hasrat haus darahnya bisa diredam. Ia berdiri menuju _counter _di kamar mandinya dan bercermin, terlihat matanya yang berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia nyalakan keran air tersebut dan membasuh mukanya beberapa kali dan berhenti untuk menatap bayangan matanya di cermin, ternyata mukanya sedikit memerah karena hal tadi.

"_Akan… kubunuh vampire sialan bernama Arthur Kirkland itu! Lihat saja" _Pikirnya

Ludwig mengambil mantel(yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh pada badannya) dan membuka pintu rumahnya hendak pergi, ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Melihat waktu yang tertera, ia sempat berpikir dulu beberapa saat hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui seorang pria untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian kakaknya serta menjadikannya seperti binatang buas berbentuk manusia atau biasa disebut vampire.

Eliza yang masih mengingat kejadian tadi hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil memegang leher yang dicium oleh Ludwig, mukanya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus saat ini. Ia sempat berpikir, mungkin sebelum sembuh dan masih tinggal disini ia akan mengalami kejadian yang panjang. Tentu saja ia juga berpikir bagaimana keadaan istana sekarang, apakah sudah dibawah pemerintahan tsar itu atau bukan. Iapun kembali ke kamarnya yang mendapati Ludwig sudah tidak ada di rumah lagi, ia menghela nafas dan merebahkan badannya. Matanya melihat langit-langit.

"_Tentu saja Ludwig tidak ada, karena ia adalah seorang vampire"_ Eliza kemudian tertidur pulas

**Note** :

(1)Mutti, Vatti dan onkel Roderich : Ayah, ibu dan paman Roderich (saya sengaja ngejadiin Germanic countries sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang saling bersaudara)

(2)braun : cokelat (nama yang udah mepet, haha)

(dari author : sengaja saya sedikit munculin baju maidnya karena nggak mungkin Eliza pakai baju pangeran terus :D dan nanti juga dia pakai baju pangeran lagi *ups! spoiler!*)

* * *

Author : pembukaan yang panjang karena memang ini two-shot atau three-shot. Saya ambil cerita ini dari apa ya? Kayaknya otak saya yang gaje karena keingetan ungary jadi pangeran dan Germany jadi vampire di extra episode Hetalia :D oh iya daripada panjang note, RnR bitte?


	2. a Bit Complicate

Author : akhirnya selsai bukin ceritanya dan ngetik kilaaatt (bukan ngebut lagi)

Lukas : makanya kerjain tempo hari, sekarang jadi sibuk gini kan?

Author : saya kena WB T_T

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia, Himaruya da! ^J^

**Warning** : sedikit OOC, ada OC, typo(s), gaje, sinetron picisan #dilemparsendal, dll…

* * *

Ludwig sekarang sedang berjalan ditengah hutan, matanya menerawang di tengah malam. Jika ia beruntung mungkin ia bisa bertemu binatang buas untuk kau-tahu-maksudnya-bukan? Dan pikirannya melayang memikirkan si pangeran _crossdresser _itu. Ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Sedangkan dirumah Eliza atau Daniel sedang tertidur pulas, ia justru bermimpi suatu hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya terguncang disertai peluh yang deras.

_Eliza terbangun di sebuah taman bunga yang dipenuhi _cornflowers(1). _Bunga berwarna biru itu terlihat indah disertai cahaya bulan purnama. Awalnya Eliza kebingungan, namun saat ia melihat bajunya ia terkejut. Ternyata ia memakai baju dengan gaya _gothic _dengan pita berwarna hitam disertai hiasan bunga mawar berwarna merah. Ia mencoba berjalan dan kakinya merasakan dedaunan dari bunga itu. Iapun sadar bahwa ia tak memakai alas kaki._

_Ia berhenti dan mengambil bunga berkelupak biru itu, tapi diurungkan dikarenakan angin kencang menerpanya. Kelopak bunga bertebaran, seusai angin itu berhenti terlihat sosok seorang pria yang memakai jas berwarna putih. Pria itu mendekat, hal pertama yang disadarinya ialah rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan. Tangannya terulur, seperti memberi perintah untuk menerima uluran itu. ENtah kenapa, Eliza mendekati dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Dengan gerakan kilat, Eliza sudah dipeluk dari belakang dan Ludwig mulai mencium lehernya._

"Mein Prinzessin(2) _aku tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya kau mau atau tidak tapi… kumohon hiduplah bersamaku selamanya"_ _Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal_ _di kulit Eliza yang lembut_

"_A…apa?" Eliza kebingungan_

"_Ich liebe dich" taring yang panjang menembus jaringan kulir milik Eliza_

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriakan membahana terdengar memenuhi rumah tersebut

Nafas Eliza memburu, pikirannya panik dan ia sudah mengira bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Teringat kejadian tadi siang disertai mempi buruk membuatnya ingin kabur. Langsung saja ia pergi keluar dari rumah Ludwig yang ternyata tak dikunci, langkah kakinya ia cepatkan saat mencari kuda miliknya. Dengan kaki yang telanjang, ia akhirnya menemukan kudanya disamping rumah tersebut. Ia tersenyum, tanpa apapun ia langsung memacu kudanya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat…

Ludwig sampai di tengah hutan dimana ia digigit oleh vampire yang hidup disana. Matanya mencari keberadaan vampire yang sudah pastinya lebih tua darinya. Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah benda bergerak cepat menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat dua orang dengan kebangsaan yang berbeda, yang satu berambut merah memakai topi dan yang satunya lagi beralis tebal dengan rambut pirang. Seringaian kecil muncul di bibir milik Ludwig.

"Sekarang ada lagi yang kau rubah menjadi makhluk buas berbentuk manusia?" Ludwig menatap kedua orang itu tajam

"Oh bukan sayangnya pangeran… Dia itu temanku dari Rumania" Respon Arthur santai

Keduanya terdiam, hanya angin yang terdengar.

"Hmm… ini perasaanku atau tubuhmu sedikit berbau manusia? Apakah kau sudah meminum darah makhluk yang mudah mati itu?" Kali ini seringaian muncul dari mulut Arthur

"_Nein, _aku hanya melewati tempat perang" Ludwig berkata dengan nada dingin

"_No, _ini bau perempuan… Jangan bilang kau bertemu pangeran yang sebenarnya seorang putri itu ya?"

Ludwig terdiam.

"Alex(3) kejar pangeran itu dan kalau bisa bunuh saja dia, itu hadiahku sudah mau menemaniku malam ini"

Ludwig menggeretakan giginya, saat ia mencoba mengejar Alex ternyata Arthur sudah menghalangi jalan Ludwig.

"_No way! _Lebihkesempatanku untuk membunuhmu sekarang! Sekalian untuk mengikuti jejak kakakmu yang bodoh itu"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membunuh kakak-tidak, kami berdua?" Akhirnya Ludwig mengangkat suaranya lagi

"Kenapa? Jawabannya mudah… itu karena kalian sudah membunuh adikku saat malam perburuan saat itu"

"Malam perburuan?"

"Mmm…. Saat melam Halloween, rakyat serta pendeta dari rumahmu membunuh semua keluargaku dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku! Kalian memang bodoh menganggap bahwa keluarga Kirkland hanya memiliki satu anak, haha! Dan mungkin setelah membunuhmu aku akan membunuh semua anggota keluargamu beserta rakyatmu!"

"…." Ludiwg terdiam, ia menutup matanya.

"Tak bisa menjawab, _prince? _Lebih baik kita selesaikan hal ini sekarang, bukankah kau ingin menolong si putri seperti _prince charming_?"

Mendengar hal itu ia membuka matanya dan maju, ia menendang Arthur yang sayangnya berhasil dihindari. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit kali ini berubah menjadi merah darah. Nafsu untuk membunuhnya lebih kuat dari apapun, bahkan jika ia beruntung ia bisa mencicipi darah vampire yang sudah merubahnya menjadi sepertinya. Tangannya mencoba memukul wajah Arthur namun hanya bertemu batang pohon ek yang ternyata bisa ia tumbangkan. Nafanya tersengal-sengal, rambutnya yang tadi disisir kebelakang sudah berantakan. Mungkin jika _fangirls _ini adalah suatu nikmat.

"_Well, well…_ sepertinya nafsumu sudah mengambil alih akal sehatmu…" Arthur menjilat bibirnya

"_interesting_" lanjutnya

"Haha… bukankah kau sendiri yang merubahku menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya dulu selagi sempat bunuh saja aku daripada membuatmu jadi kerepotan begini" Ludwig mengejar Arthur yang melompat antar pohon

"Rencana awal seperti itu, tapi… aku ingin yang lebih menantang"

Ludwig tak menanggapinya, kakinya tepat menendang di batang pohon yang sedang diinjak Arthur. Seketika saja Arthur terjatuh, walaupun ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Ludwig juga menjatuhkan dirinya, namun tepat diatas kepala Arthur.

Disaat bersamaan…

Eliza masih berada didalam hutan, matanya sesekali melihat sekelilingnya takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Keringat dingin mengucur, detak jantungnya meningat dan yang membuatnya panik ialah tangannya yang kosong tanpa membawa senjata.

"_Kalau seperti ini aku diberi tombak saja sangat bersyukur, apalagi kalau sampai pedang" _Pikir Eliza

Kuda masih terpacu, sesekali ia melompati beberapa benda yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan lincahnya ia melewati semuanya tanpa ada kendala. Saat baru saja keluar dari hutan dan bertemu lapangan bunga _cornflowers _yang anehnya sama seperti dimimpinya, seseorang atau apa melintas dengan cepat. Sesuatu hal yang cepat itu kemudian menghalangi jalan Eliza sehingga ia harus menghentikan kudanya. Ternyata yang menghalanginya adalah sesosok manusia

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Eliza curiga

"Hanya memastikan" Jawab Alex

"Hah? Aku tidak menger- KYAAA!" Entah dengan apa, langsung saja Eliza terpental dari kuda yang ia naiki.

"Baunya sama, berarti kau itu Elizaveta Hedervary"

Eliza hanya terdiam, ia bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu denganku dan kenapa kau bisa menjatuhkanku dari kuda tanpa menyentuhku sama sekali?"

"Karena aku itu vampire"

Mata Eliza membesar, tanpa pikir panjang iapun berlari. Tapi mau bagaimana pun kecepatan seorang vampire lebih dari seorang manusia biasa. Sekali lagi ia terpental dan mendarat di batu yang menyebabkan ia memuntahkan darah. Melihat darah yang keluar mata Alex memerah dan iapun menjilati bibirnya.

Eliza matanya berkunang, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya agar sadar. Saat Alex makin mendekat, Eliza bersiul untuk memanggil kuda yang ia bawa. Kuda tersebut dengan cepat berlari, Eliza menyambarnya dan berhasil kabur dari tempat itu. Saat ia akan masuk ke hutan lagi, kali ini Alex menggunakan tangannya untuk menusuk kuda tersebut. Arena hal itu kuda itu memberontak dan Eliza jatuh ketiga kalinya. Kesempatan ketiga ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Alex untuk menggigit Eliza tepat ditangannya bukan di leher.

Awalnya Eiza tak sadar, namun setelah kedua taring tersebut berhasil menusuk tangannya. Ia merasakan kesakitan, entah itu karena efek ia digigit atau efek yang lain atau artinya efek ia akan berubah menjadi vampire. Karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, Eliza berteriak.

Jauh di dalam hutan saat Eliza berteriak, Ludwig menghentikan penyerangannya yang menyebabkan ia terkena tendangan dari Arthur. Ia terpental dan menyebabkan sebuah pohon conifer rubuh. Ludwig yang makin terpacu karena ingin menyelamatkan Eliza bangkit dan membalas tendangan itu, Arthur justru tertawa saat ia terkena tendangan itu.

"Aku mulai bosan dan sepertinya Alex sudah puas… jadi mari kita akhiri" Arthur justru berdiri dihadapan Ludwig hanya dalam beberapa detik saja

Ludwig yang mencoba melancarkan bogem mentahnya ke Arthur harus terhenti dikarenakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang dating secara tiba-tiba. Saat ia melihat, ternyata mata Arthur sudah berubah menjadi merah kelam.

"Inilah kelebihan vampire bangsawan, tidak seperti kau yang berasal dari manusia biasa" Seringaian dari mulut Arthur melebar

"Arschloch!(4)" Umpat Ludwig

Arthur menginjak Ludwig tepat didadanya, ia menahan injakan itu jangan sampai membuatnya terbunuh. Angin berhembus, ia mencium bau darah yang ia ketahui berasal dari Eliza. Matanya terpejam, ia melihat sekilas Eliza yang sedang digigit di tangannya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Dia… menggigit Eliza bukan secara terhormat" Gumam Ludwig

"Oh, kau punya kelebihan seperti ini ya? Yah memang kalau menggigit lewat tangan lebih lama dan menyakitkan daripada dileher" Komentar Arthur

Tangan kiri Ludwig memegang kaki Arthur, ia dengan mudahnya melempar vampire tersebut. Ludwig merasa, ia kali ini tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya akal sehatnya menghilang dan ingin sekali melihat Arthur terbunuh dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Arthur menggunakan tehnik itu lagi, tapi anehnya tidak berpengaruh pada Ludwig. Ludwig makin mendekat dan iapun mencekik Arthur dengan tangan kirinya, hanya dalam kedipan mata tangan Ludwig sudah menembus tubuh Arthur tepat didadanya.

"Ka… kau bagaimana bi… bisa seperti i..ini? Cara mem…bunuh se…per..ti ini ha..hanya _purebloods _ya… yang bisa" Tanya Arthur tak percaya

"Aku tak punya lagi urusan denganmu disini" Tangan Ludwig ditarik kembali, kali ini tangannya terlumuri oleh cairan berwarna hitam dari tubuh Arthur, iapun menjilatnya

"Rasa tubuhmu tak terlalu buruk, Kirkland" Iapun pergi meninggalkan tubuh Arthur.

Matanya yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi berwarna biru terang seperti semula. Iapun menghilang dari tempat itu hanya satu kedipan saja. Matanya menatap lurus hutan tersebut, berharap gadis yang punya ambisi tidak masuk akal itu. Setelah kurang lebih hanya satu menit ia melewati hutan, ia bertemu padang bunga itu. Yang tersisa hanya Eliza yang sudah sekarat.

"ELIZA!" Ludwig memanggil namanya

"Ah… Ludwig! A…aku pa..payah ya? Ke..ketika di me…dan perang aku bi..bisa mengalahkan laki-laki ka..kali ini tidak" Justru senyuman tulus muncul dibibir miliknya

"_Nein!_ Kalau tadi itu bukan manusia biasa!" Ludwig mulai memegang tangannya

"Hehe"

Ludwig mengigit lagi Eliza, namun berbeda tempat dan sekarang iapun bukan meminum darahnya tapi justru menyuntikan racunnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia melepas gigitannya dan pandangannya melembut.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit sedikit… tapi kujamin kau akan selamat" Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam tangannya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya Eliza merasakan sakit melebihi apapun, jantungnya terasa ingin pecah. Ludwig kemudian memeluk Eliza dan langsung saja tangan Eliza mencengkram baju Ludwig. Mata Ludwig terpejam, sesekali ia mencium leher Eliza.

"Sakit… Ludwig" ujar Eliza lemah

"Aku tahu" respon Ludwig

Air mata mengaliri pipi milik Eliza dan mengenai bajunya. Iapun langsung saja mengelus rambut Eliza agar ia tidak terlalu tersiksa. Selanjutnya Eliza kehilangan kesadaran, dengan _bridal style _ia membawa Eliza menuju rumahnya. Iapun menaruhnya ke tempat tidur, tangannya merapihkan rambut Eliza ke telinganya.

Keesokan harinya Eliza membuka matanya, tapi ia merasakan suatu hal yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Ia sangat butuh darah seseorang. Ludwig masuk, ia tersenyum.

"Kau pasti butuh darah, aku juga saat pertama seperti itu" Ludwig menawarkan tangannya

Eliza mengangguk pelan, ia menerima uluran tangannya. Ludwig kemudian menariknya untuk berlari.

"A…apa tidak apa-apa? Aku takut menabrak sesuatu" Nada bicara Eliza terdengar khawatir

"Tidak, gunakan instingmu untuk melewati semuanya"

Ludwig awalnya memegang tangannya untuk mendampingi, saat Eliza mulai berlari seperti biasa ia melepas tangannya. Tapi saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak batang pohon yang licin dan terpelese, Ludwig menahan badannya.

"Hati-hati dan lihatlah ada rusa" Tunjuk Ludwig pada hewan itu

"e…errr…" Eliza menggigit jarinya

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo… katanya kau lapar?"

Eliza mengangguk, Ludwig melompat dan hanya beberapa detik Rusa itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya

"Ayo" Eliza yang masih berdiri akhirnya turun, saat ia berhasil mendarat mukanya terlihat senang.

Awalnya Eliza terlihat tidak yakin saat ingin mengigit rusa itu, tapi Ludwig memegang tangannya untuk mengusir rasa itu. Eliza menutup matanya dan membiarkan cairan merah pekat berbau besi itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Awalnya yang terasa hanya bau besi, tapi makin kelamaan ia merasakan rasa semanis gula. Selesai melakukan hal itu, Ludwig lompat menuju batang terdekat.

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, kala kita ke pohon ek yang paling terbesar disini, nanti kita bisa melihat matahri terbenam dengan indah"

Eliza tersenyum, dan iapun mengikuti Ludwig. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di pohon yang dimaksud. Mereka berdua bisa dengan nyaman melihat matahari terbenam dan aman dari cahaya matahari yang bisa membunuh mereka. Eliza bersandar di bahu Ludwig. Ludwig terkejut dan ia hanya terdiam.

"Malam ini kita ke kerajaanmu dan sekalian umm… mengatakan ka…kalau kau sudah berubah menjadi vampire" Nada Ludwig terdengar kikuk

"Baikl, tapi… nanti aku pakai baju "itu" ya?" Eliza menggunakan mata _puppy eyes_

"J…Ja dan untungnya baju itu sudah kucuci"

"Terima kasih!"

Beberapa lama mereka di hutan itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap menuju kerajaan yang diperintah keluarga Hedervary. Iapun menggati bajunya dari _dress _untuk tidur menjadi baju pangeran seperti awal. Sedangkan Ludwig memakai baju kemeja merah marun dengan _vest _berwarna hitam. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka menuju belakang rumah yang menyebabkan Eliza kebingungan.

"Kok kita kebeakang rumah?" Tanya Eliza

"Kita pakai kuda" Terlihat dua kuda berwarna kecokelatan

Jadilah kedua orang itu memacu kudanya menuju kerajaan dimana Eliza tinggal.

Beberapa lama mengendarai kuda, akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang kerajaan yang dimaksud. Awalnya para penjaga tidak percaya bahwa Eliza masih hidup, namun setelah ia memperlihatkan sebuah kalung, akhirnya mereka percaya. Saat sampai mereka disambut meriah oleh rakyat.

"KYAAAA! Pangeran Daniel akhirnya kembali! Kukira ia sudah meninggal!" seorang gadis berteriak kegirangan

Banyak teriakan ditujukan padanya, Ludwig hanya terdiam melihat keriuhan dikanan-kirinya. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya disambut oleh raja dan ratu. Saat turun dari kuda, Ludwig mengikuti Eliza.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Eliza

"Berjaga-jaga, kau masih baru menjadi vampire… aku takut ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan nanti dan sedikit masukan tahan nafasmu, lagipula kita tidak butuh udara" Ludwig menjawab pertanyaan Eliza dengan pelan

Eliza mengerti dan iapun berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Ludwig di dekatnya namun masih menjaga jarak. Eliza memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya tersenyum dan mengajak Eliza masuk ke kastil.

"Dia siapa Eliza?" Tanya sang ratu

"Dia temanku yang menolongku saat terluka" jawab Eliza

Eliza selanjutnya member aba-aba untuk Ludwig ikut masuk. Saat diperjalanan entah menuju mana, Eliza berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Ludwig terus terdiam. Ternyata mereka sampai di ruang makan, Ludwig menatap Eliza dengan penuh makna dan Eliza mengerti maksud pandangannya itu.

"I… ibu aku ingin hidup dengan laki-laki disana karena aku bukan manusia lagi" ujar Eliza pelan

"maksudmu nak?" Sang ratu kebingungan dengan perkataan anaknya sendiri

"Aku sekarang seorang vampire dan… dan ingin hidup dengan pangeran Ludwig" mukanya memerah

"Pangeran yang menghilang itu?"

Ludwig tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam, ibunya Eliza terlihat syok namun bisa menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu"

Beberapa minggu setelah hai itu…

Eliza kali ini memakai baju pengantin, bunga _cornflowers _menghiasi upacara sakral itu. Mata Eliza terpejam, ia tak menyangka akan menerima kodratnya sebagai wanita. Jika saja ia tidak bertemu Ludwig, mungkin ia sudah menjadi abnormal dan menyukai sesama. Matanya terbuka, Ludwig yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan balutan tuxsedo tersenyum hangat.

Mereka berpegangan tangan dan menatap mata satu sama lainnya. Upacara pernikahan yang sederhana namun elegan itu berakhir dengan lemparan bunga _cornflowers _dan diterima salah satu gadis yang tentu saja menyebabkannya berteriak kegirangan.

"Luddy, terima kasih"

* * *

Note :

(1)Cornflowers : bunga warna biru dan jadi bunga favorit saya! (penting ya?) bukan bunga ini punya makna dalem!

(2)Mein prinzessin : putriku

(3)Alex : Romania versi saya muahaha!

(4)Arschloch : As*hole

* * *

Author : Akhirnya selesai sodara-sodara! #nyekakeringet

Gilbert : lebay

Author : ini ngerjai sambil kepala saya pusing lho!

Gilbert : itu sih derita tak awesome-mu author! Kesesese…

Author : #pundung


End file.
